My Love Doctor
by Sibuna Magic
Summary: Patricia needs help with love from someone. Eddie just dumped her and Jerome started flirting with her. She decides to pay someone a visit with the whole Anubis gang, not knowing there's a surprise in store for her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own House of Anubis and Victorious

"My Love Doctor"- A House of Anubis and Victorious Crossover

* * *

My Love Doctor

Prologue

Why is love so cruel?

Im confused, I need someone.

Someone to help me with love.

Not Amber, Joy, Nina, or Mara.

I need someone special.

Someone who knows and loves me for me.

My love doctor.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

Any suggestions or requests? Send them in!

~Sibuna Magic


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis and Victorious.

"My Love Doctor"- A House of Anubis and Victorious Crossover

Enjoy!

* * *

My Love Doctor

Chapter 1- Tears

Patricia's POV/ 3rd Person's POV

I rushed to my room slamming the door behind me. I let tears escape my eyes before I grabbed my phone, hitting #1 on speed dial. As I waited for Piper to answer, more and more tears were falling free, streaming down my face. "Patricia?" I hear a voice call from my phone; "Pipes" was all I managed to say between sobs. "Pat, are you okay?" "Pipes, I'm going to your school, maybe even the whole Anubis House" I said not bothering to register what I just said. "Wh-wh-why? Patricia is something is something wrong? Do my dad and mom know?" Piper asked her twin with sympathy in her voice. "I'll explain when I get there" I said holding my emergency ticket to "Hollywood, USA". Before Piper could say a word, Patricia hung up and shut her phone of, letting a pool of tears fall free on the floor.

-LINE BREAK-

3rd Person's POV

I already broke it off with Yacker…or fake break-up, I don't know… " Eddie said to Nina who writing a song. "Finally! I broke-up with Fabian last night" Nina said with enthusiasm. "So that's why he cried all night 'til he finally drifted of to sleep" Eddie stated while slightly chuckling, Nina giggled as she heard "…cried all night". Nina started walking towards Eddie and gave him a light peck on the lips. Eddie whispered "We leave before dinner, pack up" before leaving an excited Nina behind.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	3. Dinner Surprises

Disclaimer: I dont own House of Anubis and Victorious.

"My Love Doctor"- A House of Anubis and Victorious Crossover

Enjoy!

* * *

My Love Doctor

Chapter 2-Dinner Surprises

Nina's POV

Eddie and I said our final goodbye to Trudy who knows who we really are. We left Anubis House secretly and fast as possible. In the matter of hours, we have arrived in the airport and boarded our plane that's heading home, Hollywood.

-LINE BREAK-

Patricia's POV

Perfect. My plan will be successful for sure. Trudy called all of us for dinner and I made my way down to the dinning room. Everyone was on his or her seats already. I just noticed that Nina and Eddie weren't down here. I'm glad Eddie's not here, but where's Nina?

"Trudy where are Nina and Eddie?" Alfie asks Trudy.

"Oh, they said they'd be back in around 2 months." Trudy answered Alfie's question.

"2 months? Why?" Ambers asks worried about her best fried.

"I don't know" Trudy said sounding innocent.

We shook the topic off our heads and started eating. I then remembered my plan.

"Who wants to go with me to Piper's school in America?"

Everyone stopped. Fabian and Jerome who were drinking did spit-takes. Joy, Amber, and Alfie who were eating spit their food on their plates. And the rest dropped their spoons and forks.

"Why?" Jerome asked me like I'm mental.

I sighed and started talking again.

"Eddie broke up with me and I want to see Piper again." I said.

"Whoa! Wait up, peddie is broken?" Amber questioned me with her mouth open in shock.

"Yeah…" I said then bit my lip.

"UGH! Peddie and Fabina are now ruined! Amber screamed while slamming the table with her hand.

I rolled my eyes and asked them for the last time.

"So…are you guys in?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Yes, we are." Joy, my best friend happily answered.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please Review!

~Sibuna Magic


	4. Plans & Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

"My Love Doctor"- A House of Anubis and Victorious Crossover.

Read "Cant Live Without You" by my bestie: anubisbackwards

* * *

My Love Doctor

Chapter 3- Plans and Friends

Patricia's POV

So my plan is simple. I bring the Anubis House with me to Piper's school so I can explain to them: The Real Eddie. He just dumped me like that. I didn't do anything wrong didn't I? Anyways, I'm going to Piper for some advice. She's the only one who could help me.

* * *

Nina's POV

It feels good to be home at Cali. The sunlight shining through my face, the hot air against my exposed skin, music blasting through the area, and teens dancing on the tables. Yup, this is Hollywood Arts, all right. I looked to my left where Eddie was standing and he looked like he's ready to dance. I kinda feel like that too. Just watching all these people dance makes me miss Hollywood Arts even more. We just had to go to stupid Anubis House, but it better be worth it. "The Wood" should be an instant hit, a payback from all those acting back in Anubis House. My thoughts were cut off when I heard "Nina! Eddie!" from behind. Eddie and I turned around to see Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Piper running towards us.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	5. Lets Get Drunk

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis and Victorious.

"My Love Doctor"- A House of Anubis and Victorious Crossover.

Enjoy!

* * *

My Love Doctor

Chapter 4- Lets Get Drunk

Third Person's POV

"Nina! Eddie!" Cat cries as she hugs both of them.

"…C-can't br-breathe, C-ca-cat!" Nina stutters while trying to wiggle out of Cat's strong grasp around her.

"Oh for god's sake, get off them, Cat!" Jade screams.

"KK!" Cat still replies perkily after being scolded while releasing Nina and Eddie.

* * *

Andre, Tori, Trina, Beck, Robbie, and Piper had to their turn to hug them then bonded like every other day they did with Jade too. Nina and Eddie had also talked about their experience acting long-term for 'The Wood'

"Hey, why don't we all party?" Eddie suggests with a face that says "alcohol".

"Yeah, why not? That's not a bad idea." Jade says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sure, we can have it at my house. My parents have gone out 'til next week." Tori say making the party a final decision.

* * *

At around 1:30 AM, the party in Tori's house was on full swing. There was alcohol all around, lots of it. There's loud and rocking music blasting. Nina and Eddie are swimming at the pool while drinking doing-who knows? Tori and Andre are singing "Let it Shine" out of tune each with a beer bottle on either of their hand...or both. Jade and Beck are having a shot-drinking contest, apparently Jade is winning. Trina is dancing around the house like a mental person. And Piper, Cat, and Robbie are all in one room peacefully sleeping.

* * *

Did you like it?

Do people actually read or and enjoy this story?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	6. Jaws Dropped & Eyes Wide

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis and Victorious.

"My Love Doctor"- A House of Anubis and Victorious Crossover.

Do people actually read or and enjoy this?

* * *

My Love Doctor

Chapter 5- Jaws Dropped & Eyes Wide

3rd Person's POV

The plane that Patricia and others were in safely landed in LA. They took a 2-hour cab ride to get to Hollywood. A ton of questions were being asked on the cab.

"So…where is Piper living?" Fabian asks Patricia.

"She lives with a friend. Patricia answers after letting out a frustrating sigh.

"Oh, okay." Fabian bluntly said.

The rest of the journey was silent. Mara and Fabian reading a book, Joy and Amber reading magazines, Alfie and Jerome playing with their phones, Mick sleeping, and Patricia listening to music.

* * *

They have finally arrived in Tori's house a few minutes later. All of them got their luggage behind them while walking to the steps that lead to the house's door. Patricia knocked twice and there was no answer. She turned the doorknob to find it opened, and entered the house, with the others right at her tail.

8 jaws were dropped to the ground as soon as they saw the house. There were people sleeping in the couches, floors, tables, everywhere. They noticed the empty bottles of beer lying everywhere. Patricia had her eyes around, searching for Piper and noticed she isn't there.

"Piper!' Patricia shouted at the top of her lungs. A yawning exhausted Piper walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Patricia?!" Piper screams out loud, choosing to unbelieve the fact that their phone conversation wasn't a joke.

"Surprised much?" Patricia asked her red-head, look-alike twin.

"Why are you here…with fri-" But before Piper could continue, 2 familiar faces walked in from the garden where the pool was.

"What's with all the noise?" One of the 2 familiar voices asked.

When we finally saw them both, our eyes widened in surprise.

"Eddie? Nina?"

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	7. Our Career

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis and Victorious.

"My Love Doctor"- A House of Anubis and Victorious Crossover.

This is planned to be Patrome. If you want Patricia with someone else please tell me. It can't be Peddie, or the whole storyline is ruined.

Enjoy!

* * *

My Love Doctor

Chapter 6- Our Career

Third Person's POV

"Eddie? Nina?" Patricia asks as the 2 Americans walk in cutting off Piper.

"Patricia?" Nina asks.

"Yeah, Piper, what are they doing here and what happened in here?" The redhead asked her identical twin with a serious tone in her voice.

"Uhm, they go to my school." Piper said confused.

"UGH!" Patricia stomped her foot at the floor and ran out of the house. She stayed at the footsteps of the house, breathing some fresh air.

* * *

"Nina, Eddie, what are you doing here, why did you leave Anubis House? Trudy said you'd be back in 2 moths." Mara said or asked.

"Well, Eddie and I go to the same school Piper does. And, we're permanently leaving Anubis House, Trudy was lying." Nina says.

"Why, and what happened in here?" Jerome asks curious of what really happened in the house.

"Oh, Nina and I are actors. Our whole stay in Anubis House is filmed, and a part of our careers. It's for a reality show called "The Wood". Eddie explains.

"Our relationship with Fabian and Patricia is fake. But my best friend bond with Amber isn't." Nina said as she gave Amber a smile, which she returned.

"Really? You're actors?" Joy asked unbelieving their story.

"Yes, yes they are." This time, Piper answered.

"Wow. Now, back to my question. What happened in here?" Jerome asked again.

"An alcoholic party, Jerome." Nina says with an evil grin on her face.

"Since when do you drink, Nina?" Fabian asked her fake "es-girlfriend.

"I always drink. See, I'm not a goody-too-shoes at all. Im wild. The whole goody-too-shoes act is part of my acting. But Eddie is still the same. Just more wild." Nina answered Fabian's question.

"Who knew Nina Martin drinks?" Jerome asked playfully.

Nina rolled her eyes and took a sip from the beer bottle Eddie has just given her.

* * *

"Woah, Nina, are those the new pair of gucci boots?" Amber asked, surprised.

"Yea, why?" Nina asked the "fashion expert".

"Oh, its just so expensive. " Amber said.

"Oh ok." Nina said walking away.

"I'll get my sister." Piper announced.

Once Piper walked out the door, she saw her twin.

"Patricia?" She called out.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	8. Explanation

Disclaimer: I dont own House of Anubis and Victorious.

"My Love Doctor"- a House of Anubis and Victorious Crossover.

Do you want Patrome?

* * *

My Love Doctor

Chapter 7- Explaining

Piper's POV

As soon as I my feet landed on the steps that lead you to the door of Tori's house, my eyes were on an immediate search for Patricia. My eyes landed on a sight of Patricia sitting against a tree with her legs pressed at her chest.

"Patricia, what's wrong? Why are you here?" I asked her waiting for an answer.

"I went here to get away from Eddie because he broke up with me for no reason and I'm here to get advice from you, and now, he's here." She told me softly.]

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Pat." I said as I buried her in a hug.

"It's okay. It's not like you knew he was gonna break up with me." She said as guilt went over me. I looked down at my shoes. I'm not very good at lying.

She noticed my sudden interest at my purple flats and gasped.

"Pipes, you knew?" She asked me harshly.

"Patricia, I'm so so really sorry." It was really killing me to tell her the truth so I will.

"Eddie just dated you for a school project. He and Nina-" Before I could finish, she butted in.

"What's Nina got to do with this?" She asked me confused.

"Let me finish." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"He and Nina are actors for a reality show called the "Wood" and they had to fake date you and Fabian." I continued.

"How do you know all this?" She asked me in awe.

"I go to the same performing school with them." I answered her.

"Oh, well, thanks for telling me Piper, and I need you. Jerome started flirting with me when Eddie and I fake broke up." She told me, emphasizing 'fake'.

"Sure, now come on, lets go back in." I said, linking my arm with hers.

"Speaking of which, what happened in there?" She asked me.

"A party." I simply stated.

"Figures." Is all she says while nodding her head.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	9. Author's Note

My Love Doctor

A/N

Hey guys, sorry for not updating as often as before.

Im putting this story on hold. School is getting in the way of my writing that I only have time for 1 update. Im not deleting this, I'll be back soon. My other story "Our New Shared Life" will not be on hold. Does anybody even read this story?

So, I'll be back soon, maybe a month or less.

Thanks for all your support!

~Sibuna Magic


End file.
